


Suffering

by celli



Category: Alias
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-12
Updated: 2004-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesus had it easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suffering

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for the thamiris All-Fandom, Cross-Fandom 48-Hour Color Drabble/Short Story Challenge. My color was purple.

In his many years as an altar boy, Weiss marked time during Lent by watching the priest's vestments change. Purple, the priests said, meant the suffering of the Lord. Weiss thought Jesus had it easy. "Jesus didn't know about Dr. Pepper, so it didn't hurt to give it up," he told his mom in all seriousness at the age of eight. He was offended when she laughed.

Ash Wednesday, the Vaughns' divorce is final. Friday, Vaughn stops dithering and asks Sydney out. Weiss toys with his tuna salad and wonders if he's allowed to give his friends up for Lent.


End file.
